<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Hammer to the Heart by natalieblack2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692918">Electric Hammer to the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieblack2/pseuds/natalieblack2'>natalieblack2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by Music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieblack2/pseuds/natalieblack2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand scheme of things, it was an easy detail to fall through the cracks when one accidentally summoned three ghosts, started a band, then saved said ghosts from being destroyed by another villainous ghost. But now, she held the case in her hands and examined it. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had first put the disc in her mom’s stereo and pressed play.<br/>******<br/>Julie takes the time to listen to Sunset Curve's demo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Hammer to the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work for JATP and inspired partially by how I go absolutely rabid when I hear "Now or Never". Also inspired by how I just wanted a little fluff with Julie being a sixteen year old girl listening to good music. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julie had basically forgotten about the CD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the grand scheme of things, it was an easy detail to fall through the cracks when one accidentally summoned three ghosts, started a band, then saved said ghosts from being destroyed by another villainous ghost. All in the span of about a month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, she’d had a lot on her mind since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, she held the case in her hands and examined it. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had first put the disc in her mom’s stereo and pressed play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos had inconspicuously placed it on her dresser at some point. He had told her that it was the key to solving the mystery of the Molina’s ghost problem and how he had discovered her “holograms” were just the ghosts of three seventeen year old band members from 1995. Now it seemed he was done with it and had given it back to Julie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of weight to the disc in her hand, she realized. It was what brought her “phantoms” and three new best friends into her life. It was how she finally found her way back to music after losing her mom. And it was the last connection the guys had to their lives before the unfortunate street dogs incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing Luke, Reggie, and Alex; this was the culmination of years and years of hard work. This, as well as the Orpheum gig, would have launched Sunset Curve into stardom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly realized she hadn’t even listened to the first song all the way through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well she had been thinking about putting on some new music to study to. And the guys were God knows where. They had been relishing in their newfound freedom after the Caleb incident, staying out all hours to visit clubs and music venues. She wouldn’t have to worry about playing their old stuff and embarrassing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently pulled the CD out of the case and popped it into the disc drive on her laptop. As she pulled up her music player, she could hear the whiring of the drive as it prepared to read the disc. By the time her music theory review had been pulled up, the disc had loaded and was ready to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar sound of Luke’s guitar erupted from her speakers in the intro and she heard Alex count them in. There was a small moment of anticipation before the music began and Luke’s voice filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take off, last stop</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Countdown till we blast open the top.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Face first, full charge</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Electric hammer to the heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie realized in all the time she’d heard Luke sing, she had never really heard his voice this gritty and breathless. It was a classic rock sound and Julie could feel her head begin bobbing as the others joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clocks move forward</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But we don't get older, no</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kept on climbing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till our stars collided</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all the times we fell behind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were just the keys to paradise</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't look down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause we're still rising up right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And even if we hit the ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll still fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep dreaming like we'll live forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But live it like it's now or never.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie was smiling in spite of herself. The lyrics just screamed Luke. There was so much passion and excitement in each lyric. She’d written with him enough to know that Luke’s words were never frivolous. He poured his heart into each one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hear the noise, in my head</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's calling out like a voice I can't forget</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One life, no regrets</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catch up, got no time to catch my breath</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clocks move faster</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause it's all we're after now, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't stop climbing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause this is our time, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When all the days felt black and white</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those were the best shades of my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie had stopped paying attention to her homework and was instead listening carefully to Alex’s drum beat. She could distinguish Reggie’s bass line out of Luke’s furious shredding and she felt herself grinning with pride. These were her amazingly talented band mates. Despite not knowing the words well, she began mouthing along to the chorus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't look down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause we're still rising up right now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And even if we hit the ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll still fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep dreaming like we'll live forev</span>
  </em>
  <span>er</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But live it like it's now or never</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We ain't searching for tomorrow (Tomorrow)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause we got all we need today (Today)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was Alex’s solo and Reggie’s response. She grinned. Julie decided she needed to speak to Luke as soon as she could about giving the guys more lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Living on a feeling that's been running through our veins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're the revolution that's been singing in the rain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the clapping kicked in, Julie was dancing in her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't look down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause we're still rising up right now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And even if we hit the ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll still fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep dreaming like we'll live forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But live it like it's now or never</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's now or never (Now or never).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s guitar and the guy’s voices drifted out as the song ended and Julie realized she was breathless. As the next demo began (“Late Last Night”, according to the jacket), Julie sat back in her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Luke was an incredible songwriter and all three of the guys were amazing musicians. But hearing how much passion and joy they put into their first song made her appreciate her boys even more. She remembered what Luke had once said about the connection between musician and audience and how it was his dream to form that bond with everyone who listened to Sunset Curve. He had lived for music. He still did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie was hit with a wave of appreciation for her band. They had definitely saved her when she had felt like she was drowning. It had been Luke’s words that had coaxed her into entering the studio and given her the courage to play again. The three of them had jumped up on the stage at her school to have her back the day she reentered the music program. And they had chosen possible destruction over abandoning the Phantoms and playing for Caleb at his Ghost club. Luke’s words from the night of the Orpheum came back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No music is worth making, Julie, if we’re not making it with you. No regrets.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Man, she really wanted a group hug right about now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped back to reality as the song changed a second time. “Lakeside Reflection”, which she thought she remembered Luke saying was inspired by Alex and his journey with coming out to his friends and family, began. She shook herself out of her musings and tried to focus on music theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was able to finish the worksheet as the final demo (“In Your Starlight”) faded out. The songs were phenomenal and, instead of ejecting the disc, she clicked play on “Now or Never” again. Her room filled once again with the sounds of Luke’s guitar and she began to bob her head along. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t realize how catchy this song is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Julie thought to herself as she sang under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song finished, Julie didn’t hesitate to hit the repeat button. Over and over she found herself listening to the song until eventually she was dancing around her room and jumping on her bed, holding her phone like a mic and singing at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't look down! 'Cause we're still rising up right now!” She strummed her imaginary guitar like she imagined Luke would and laughed. It had been a while since she had jammed out by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, we are rocking it!” Luke exclaimed. He and the boys had poofed into the studio from the last club they had been at and Alex could see the familiar glint in his friend’s eyes. It usually signaled a breathless speech full of highlighting their potential and how important it was to strike while the iron was hot. He and Reggie agreed 100%, but sometimes (most of the time) Luke got carried away and one of them would have to try and bring him back to Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we were ten times better than those guys on that stage. We need to seize the moment and book some more gigs. Hey maybe Julie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Julie?” Reggie interrupted. Alex sighed, grateful for his friend and his usual lack of tact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke seemed to snap out of his tirade when he realized their frontwoman was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must be in the house. C’mon let’s tell her about that Foxes band we heard tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys poofed into the living room of the Molina house and glanced around, No sign of Julie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s probably in her room-wait a second.” Reggie cocked his head and listened. Luke and Alex glanced at each other before doing the same. Alex could hear the music coming from the direction of Julie’s room. But there was something familiar about the beat he could barely make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on,” Luke said, “Is that…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell.” Reggie said. The three boys bounded up the stairs and huddled together around the door to Julie’s room, listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clocks move faster cause it's all we're after now, oh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s us! That’s our song!” Reggie exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was astonished. Julie was clearly listening to their demo CD. The one they’d been handing out for weeks to every music executive and promoter they could hassle before booking the Orpheum. He remembered that one producer had a DO NOT ALLOW poster with his picture on it after he and Bobby had hounded the guy for a month straight. He’d forgotten that Now or Never had been on this demo. It had once been one of his favorite Sunset Curve songs. The energy was a great encore song and it had gained a huge following amongst their fans. The last time he had played that song was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go in there?” Alex asked. When Luke didn’t answer, the drummer hesitantly knocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should just go in? I mean, she probably didn’t hear us.” Reggie reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember what happened the last time we barged into her room without permission.” Alex retorted. Before Reggie could reply, Luke had phased through the door and into the room. Alex and Reggie followed and the three of them paused at the scene that awaited them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie was jumping around on her bed and singing the lyrics at the top of her lungs into her phone. Her hair was wild around her face and her eyes were shut as she belted the chorus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>But LIVE IT LIKE IT'S NOW OR NEVER!</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julie!” Alex called over the music. When their singer didn’t respond, the boys glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JULIE!” they hollered together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie’s eyes snapped open and she shrieked when she realized the guys were standing in her room staring at her. The surprise was enough to throw her off her balance and she tumbled onto her stomach on her bed. When she regained her bearings, the guys were still staring at her but Alex and Reggie had lunged out to try and catch her. The music was still blaring and she scrambled to press pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh..hey guys! How was the club? Anyone good play tonight?” she asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that our demo?” Reggie asked. Julie fumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh..well I mean...ugh yeah it was. But I wasn’t intentionally keeping it from you I swear! I just didn’t want to make you sad or anything. And the last time I tried to listen was when three ghosts dropped into my garage so I didn’t really get to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen </span>
  </em>
  <span>and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question came from Luke. He was looking at Julie with thinly veiled vulnerability in his eyes. It had always felt like sharing a piece of his soul when he gave out their demo. The boys had worked day and night, scrounging money from odds and end jobs, birthday money, and selling Bobby’s dad’s old furniture from the garage in order to afford the studio time. But it had paid off. Having a demo had set them up for booking more higher paying gigs until they’d finally booked the Orpheum. Luke had a lot of pride when it came to that demo. And Julie’s opinion was important to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” she asked, not sure if she’d heard right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it? The song?” Luke clarified. The boys turned their gaze back to Julie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah of course I did.” Julie answered, “I mean you did just see me bust a move on my bed, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was. Luke’s 1000 watt smile lit up his face and Julie mirrored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know you were a Sunset Curve fan!” Reggie bellowed in delight. Alex found himself grinning as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well duh! I mean, I wouldn't say they’re as good as Julie and the Phantoms but...” she jokingly trailed off and Reggie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really like the songs?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys, they were incredible! I mean Luke; the lyrics are insanely good and holy moly Alex we need to hear you sing more! And Reggie too!” Julie gushed. She was still riding the adrenaline from her scare, but she wanted to make sure the boys knew how much she loved their songs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie and Alex moved to clamor onto her bed to hear more and she turned to Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to them with you guys though. I didn’t want to bring up any bad memories for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s… I’m just really happy you liked them. It’s been a long time since we heard those songs. Especially since Bobby didn’t steal them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie exhaled in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but now I want to talk about maybe sampling some of your other demos. The bass line from 'Lakeside Reflection' would be really cool…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughed and joined his bandmates on her bed as Julie began to dissect the demo. There was a warm feeling in his chest that wasn’t going away anytime soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading everyone! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>